A Slayer's Vampire
by Neko Nico Ni
Summary: Yugi is a vampire hunter after one specific rogue vampire. When he gets suspended from hunting by the organization for being out of control he attracts the attention of a vampire he'd never heard of. Now he can't seem to lose it. The vampire, determined to kill him, hangs on him practically by the hip. Can Yugi escape or will the vampire succeed in his mission to kill Yugi?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another story! I own nothing. Please enjoy!**

Yugi ran as fast as he could as he pulled out his daggers. "Damn it. If I could just catch up to it I can take it down."

"Yugi!" Yugi looked back to find Ryou and Malik running behind him.

"What are you two doing here!?" Yugi asked.

"Kouta sent us. This one is too strong and too fast for you!" Malik said.

"I can take it on just fine! I am his best hunter after all." Yugi smirked as he saw the creature stopped. "Tired?"

"Oh i'm far from tired." he smirked. "I haven't even broken a sweat."

Malik and Ryou caught up to Yugi. "Yugi at least let us help." Ryou said.

"No i can do this." Yugi said. He glared at the demon in front of him. "It's over blood sucker. You're through."

"Oh dear me. Three hunters against one vampire? Now that doesn't seem very fair." the vampire sneered.

"One on one." Yugi growled.

"Not a team player?" the vampire sneered.

"I can take you down myself." Yugi glared taking stance.

"Yugi please. Let us help." Ryou said.

"Yeah. Don't be stupid. He's too strong." Malik said.

" _It_ is nothing." Yugi said. "And I handle this."

"So i'm an it? Oh i feel so hurt." the vampire faked.

"Shut up." Yugi growled. "I'm done talking." he ran forward at the vampire.

Smirking the vampire easily dodged his blows. He kept dodging waiting till Yugi was tired out. Yugi kept going at the parasite disregarding the fact that it was well beyond his level. He had to do this. He had to prove he was the best vampire hunter. Yugi lunged forward and raised his dagger at the vampire's chest.

The vampire moved just out of the way and kicked Yugi. the teen went flying back into a tree and collapsed to the ground. Before he could get up the vampire slammed his foot down on Yugi's back. Yugi coughed as he struggled to breathe.

"You can handle me huh? How'd that work out for you?" the vampire sneered down at him. "You know all this running has made me hungry."

Yugi's eyes widened. The vampire bent down and was centimeters from Yugi's neck when he was suddenly gone. Yugi got up and looked around to see who did it. He found his trainer beheading the vampire.

Once done Kouta walked over to him and slapped him on the head. "You idiot! What did I tell you!?"

"Kouta I-" Yugi started.

"You almost got yourself dranken from! You know what happens to hunters who get dranken from! What the hell were you thinking going after a level 20 rogue!?" Kouta yelled.

"I could've beat him." Yugi said.

"Yes because his fangs entering your _throat_ really says you were beating him! Let's go!" Kouta started walking back in the direction of their base.

Yugi growled but picked up the dagger he dropped and started following his trainer. Great. He was in a world of shit now. He had gone against his trainer's orders and that also means going against the organization as well.

When they got to the base Kouta took Yugi to a too familiar room. He stood in front of the Hunters council once again. It was happening at least once a week now. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"Yugi Ryuu Muto this is the second time this week you've been in here. And it's only tuesday!" The first of the five said.

"Well then maybe you should stop calling me in here." Yugi said.

"This is serious!" The third yelled slamming his fist on the table. "You are out of control!"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I am taking down more vampires than anyone here."

"That is beside the point! You need to learn your rank!" The fourth yelled.

"You will be on suspension until you do." The first said.

"What!?" Yugi yelled.

"The decision is final. You are dismissed." The first said.

"No! This is bullshit!" Yugi growled.

"Yugi that's enough." Kouta ordered.

"You agree with this?" Yugi growled.

"Yes i do. You refuse to listen to me. You should consider yourself lucky. They were going to do far worse. Now go." Kouta ordered pointing at the door.

Yugi walked out. "Fucking morons!"

He went straight to his room. There he started letting his anger out on his punching bag. He barely noticed his friends walk in.

"Yugi you did it to yourself." Malik said.

"If you came to lecture me you can walk right back out that door." Yugi glared at him.

"If you just listen-" Ryou started.

"Get out!" Yugi yelled.

"Fine. Punch until your hands bleed. See if i give a shit." Malik growled before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

Ryou sighed. "What's going on with you Yugi?"

"Nothing." Yugi said as he continued punching.

"Then why are you acting like this? You suddenly stopped listening to Kouta but i have no idea why."

"Ryou just leave me alone. I'm not in the damn mood." Yugi growled turning his back to Ryou.

He heard him sigh before the door opened and closed. Yugi's fists clenched tighter before they loosened. "I have to find him. He's a level 30 and if i don't go after high level vampires i'll never find him." he said to himself before he climbed into bed. He didn't bother changing as he fell asleep.

"What do you think you're doing?" Atem heard Bakura from behind.

"Going out thief. Leave me be." Atem growled going to walk out.

"Oh no. you have a job to do pharaoh." Bakura growled grabbing his arm.

"Let go of me Bakura." Atem ripped his arm free.

"No you are to find that hunter and kill him." Bakura ordered.

"Send Marik." Atem growled.

"He has one of his own to find. As I have mine. Now go." Bakura pushed him to the door.

"You'd swear you're in charge." Atem growled as he walked out.

"Get used to it." Bakura said.

Atem sighed. "Who the hell is this hunter anyways? He's taken out more than half the rogues we've been tracking for three years now. And it only took him three weeks!" he sighed again. Great he was talking to himself now. Just great.

Atem took off to the latest kill sight. It was just a few hours old. Hopefully he'd get something from it as to who the hunter is. Never has the vampire realm dealt with a hunter like this. Apparently there's three of them. Each had a different way of killing.

One used plain combat daggers. Nothing special there, another usedsword-hilt daggers, and the last used Fairbairn–Sykes fighting knife. He was after the one with the Fairbairn-Sykes. He waa amazed hunters used them. Or even _knew how_ to use them. They weren't a common weapon. Many hunters stuck to longer weapons. The further you can be from your victim the better right? The hunters might well have made that moto. They never liked to see the pain they caused the vampires thwy killed.

Atem came to the latest kill surprised to see the signature killing wasn't there. None of the three were. The rogue was beheaded. He knew who that was. That was Kouta the legendary hunter trainer. He was supposed to be retired so why was he out killing a vampire?

Atem smelled the air. "Four. Kouta. I know that smell anywhere. But three others. Damn I can't pin point which I'm after. The scents are too old."

He saw with marks on the ground of a struggle by a tree. Something caught his eyes and bent to pick it up. Smirking he found a dog tag like the ones human military men wear. On it was a name and number. _Muto 175_. "Well Muto. Looks like you made a fatal mistake. I'll have to return these tags to you." the vampire held the tag and walked away smirking.

Yugi packed his bag with everything he may need. His Fairbairn-Sykes were strapped to his side as usual and he put some food and water into the bag. No he wasn't running away. He was going out solo. He wasn't about to wait around for the council to come to their senses and _allow_ him to hunt.

He snorted. Yeah as if he needed their permission. The only reason he joined was because Ryou and Malik tricked him into it. He would have just gone after the blood sucker himself.

Checking to make sure no one was following he started the walk out of the base. He couldn't chance Kouta, Ryou or Malik following him. They would drag him back and lock him in. It wasn't something he could let them do. He had to find the bastard.

He headed straight into the woods. It was a common hide out for rogues. They would often take a victim, or as they called them their prey, and went into the woods so no one would find them sucking the life out of the human.

Atem sat in a tree watching the hunter silently as the teen walked by. 'That's Muto huh? Smaller than I thought he'd be.'

Yugi stopped dead in his tracks. He looked around when he felt like he was being watched. Even though he didn't see anyone he pulled out his sykes and began walking again. He didn't know who or what was out there but he'd be ready for them. No matter what.

"Well aren't you prepared?" Yugi turned to find a (very good-looking) vampire standing there.

He immediately took stance. "If you think I'm an easy meal think again parasite."

"Hm no I know you aren't _Muto_." Aten smirked.

Yugi gaped at him. "How do you know that name?"

Atem pulled out a small silve dog tag. "Muto 175. Tell me what does the number mean?"

Yugi reached to his neck to find it bare. "Shit."

"You're quite the little hunter. I've been trying to find you for a year now." Atem said putting the tag in his pocket.

"Give me that!" Yugi growled.

"Oh no I think I'll keep it for now. Tell me little one how did you murder all those rogues so easily?" Atem asked.

"I didn't murder them. I rid the world of some parasites. You could say I'm peast control." Yugi gave an equal smirk.

This made Atem growl. "Watch your mouth human!"

"I won't. So since you know I am. Why don't you tell me who you are?" Yugi sneered.

"Why would you want to know?" he asked.

"I always want to know my kill's name. This way I know what their head is valued at. I have to get paid after all." Yugi said like it was a simple job.

"You can know me as Kodai and nothing more." Atem growled.

"Ok _Kodai_ what are you here for?" Yugi asked.

"Why you of course." Atem smirked.

"That's too bad. I can't let you take me." Yugi said.

"Oh no i'm not here to take you little one. I'm here to kill you." Atem started moving towards him.

Yugi took a step back and growled. "I can't let you do that either."

"It's not up to you." Atem lunged at him. Yugi barely dodged him. Atem turned and went after him again. "You've become quite annoying. Hunting our rogues like you have."

"Why do you have a problem with me hunting them? They're on your execution list anyways!" Yugi said dodging his blows. Ra this vampire had to be a high level the fight just started and Yugi already felt exhausted.

"That's not the point!" Atem growled. He reached out to grab Yugi only to be dodged again.

Yugi needed to get out of there. He was screwed if he didn't. He didn't know what level this vampire was but it was definitely high. Looking for an advantage he saw an only animal hunter's trap. It was still set up. If he could just get the vampire to step in it he could get out of here.

Yugi started moving back towards it. Atem followed swinging at him. Yugi dodged the blows before he was one step away from the trap. There he jump back. The vampire took a step forward and sprung the trap. He growled as he got caught in it. Yugi took his chance and ran.

"Damn that was too close. A vampire knowing who i am. Not a good sign." Yugi muttered to himself as he walked. "I need to find a place to settle."

Yugi continued walking until he found a cave. There he made sure no animals lived in it before settling down. He set up a fire pit then pulled out his food. Half a day wasted thanks to some moron vampire. Great. He put his bag down and laid back on it. This was going to be a long suspension.

Atem growled as he got out of the trap. "I'll give him the night and kill him tomorrow." Atem started the walk back to his place with Bakura and Marik. He wondered how they were doing in their searches. Hopefully as well as he was.

When Atem arrived he was greeted by yelling. "What the hell?" walking further in he found a boy tied up in the living room. He looked to be about 17. He had long white hair and skin so pale it could give Bakura a run for his money.

"Let me go! I swear when i get free i'm going to kill every vampire here!" the boy yelled.

"Well aren't we lucky then." Atem said walking in. "Who brought you here?"

The boy glared at him. "A white haired bastard."

"Ah Bakura. Well have fun then." Atem said walking away.

"No! Get back here and let me out!" the boy yelled.

Atem ignored him as he walked to his room. He wasn't in the mood to deal with a brat. He passed by Bakura on the way there.

"Did you see my prize?" Bakura smirked.

"How could i miss him? He was screaming about killing us all. Why is he here?" Atem asked

"I was going to kill him but i decided i wanted to have a bit of fun first. After all i've been searching for him for a year now. Might as well make it worth my time." Bakura smirked

"That's the hunter you've been looking for?" Atem asked shocked.

"Yes isn't he quite...delicious looking?" Bakura smirked before walking away.

"Whatever works for you i guess." Atem walking into his room. He took off his shirt and tossed it to the side. He was quite a fit vampire. Thin with six pack abs. A deep tan with piercing crimson eyes. It was clear he took care of himself.

He sat on his desk chair and pulled out the tag. He flipped out around in his hand. "Don't get too comfortable Muto. Come morning I'm gonna rip your throat out."

 **Ok! I think I'm doing really good on updates so I started another story. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A new chapter! Please read and review!**

Yugi woke up the next day to the sun on his face. It was just sun up and he was exhausted, but decided to get up anyways. He needed to keep moving if he was to stay away from the vampire who targeted him the day before. After he gathered all his stuff he started out towards the opposite direction of the organization.

It was half way through the day when Yugi decided to stop for food. He sat and pulled out some food. He wondered what Ryou and Malik were doing. "Ryou's probably studying or working as us and Malik is probably training."

Atem got up and dressed. The slayer's screaming had stopped in the middle of the night. He went down to the living room to find the boy unconscious still tied up. Bakura was nowhere to be seen. "Bakura!" The slayer jumped awake. He looked at Atem. Atem wasn't surprised to find the boy's face covered in cut and bruises.

"What?" Bakura growled walking in.

"What hell is he doing still alive?" Atem growled.

"Because i'm not done with him. Why don't you just go find that runt. I heard you let him get away yesterday." Bakura sneered.

Atem growled. "That won't happen again. I know exactly who he is."

"Oh yeah? Then who is he?" Bakura asked.

"His name's Muto." Atem said. He noticed Bakura's target flinch. He looked to him. "You know him don't you?"

"No." Ryou said looking away.

"Well that's a lie. So tell me.." Atem pulled out the tags. "What does this number mean?"

"Like i would tell you." Ryou growled.

Bakura went to him and grabbed his face. "Do you have a tag?"

"What do you care? You know who i am." Ryou spit in his face.

Bakura growled. He grabbed his hair and pulled his head back making his neck more accessible. Ryou yelled out in pain. "You know i've been wondering how your blood would taste. Shall i have a little taste?"

"No!" Ryou screamed in fear.

"Then tell us what the numbers mean." Bakura growled.

"Th-they're our records. The records of our time in the organization and past lives before it." Ryou said.

"Hm interesting. What's in these records?" Atem asked.

"Things like why we joined and such." Ryou said.

"Why did he join?" Atem asked.

"H-he lost his parents to a rogue vampire." Ryou said.

"So that's why he's on the hunt for them so badly." Atem said more to himself than Ryou or Bakura.

"Why did you join?" Bakura asked Ryou.

Ryou tried to look away but Bakura forced him to stay put. "I-I lost my sister and mother to vampires."

"Ah so basically you and Muto just want revenge." Atem said

"I-I guess you could say that." Ryou said softly. Bakura let go of his hair. Ryou immediately looked down.

"Well i'll be visiting Muto then." Atem said walking out.

He walked out of the house and went in the direction the slayer went. "This better not take me long." he said as he walked.

Yugi walked though his feet were killing him. He just wanted to get this over with so he could get back to the headquarters and get kicked out. It's not like he didn't know it was going to come to that. He had no clue why he did get kicked out already to be honest. His master had enough of him, that was clear.

"You know you look tired." Yugi turned to see the vampire from the day before.

"Are you really going to attempt this again? I really don't have time for this." Yugi groaned and turned away.

"Wow turning your back to a vampire. Brave aren't we?" Atem smirked

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Go away." he said just before the vampire suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Oh no. You'll be going with me." Atem smirked to him.

"Ha! Makes you think that?" Yugi asked

"Because we've got a friend of your's." Atem smirked as he moved closer to Yugi.

Yugi immediately glared. "Who?"

"Some white haired boy." Atem said waving it off.

"Ryou! You son of a bitch!" Yugi charged at him only to stumble when he suddenly disappeared. Atem appeared again behind him. Yugi turned and glared at him.

"I didn't take him. I wouldn't waste my time with someone like him. You though.." Atem smirked and appeared in front of Yugi again taking his chin in his hand. "I _love_ to have my fun time with you. I bet all that training you go through at the headquarters makes you love _very_ good without clothes."

Yugi pulled his chin free and had his daggers in his hand immediately. He took a swing at Atem who jumped back surprisingly gracefully. Yugi shook that from his head as he remembered what Atem was. He had to kill him. They had done nothing but destroy lives.

"Close." Atem smirked. "Not close enough i must say."

Yugi growled. "I gave you a chance to walk away. Just remember that."

"I'll be sure to." Atem smirked before their fight began. Yugi charged at Atem holding his daggers ready to strike at him. He had to take this bastard down and get Ryou back.

Atem laughed and disappeared again. "Child's play." his voice came.

Yugi looked around. "How are you doing this!? Only S class vampires can do this!"

"What did you think I was?" Atem suddenly showed behind him. He grabbed Yugi's neck from behind. "Now i suggest you drop the daggers unless you want your neck snapped."

Yugi growled. He couldn't die yet. He had too much to do. Instead of fighting he dropped his daggers.

"Smart choice." Atem smirked. He grabbed Yugi's bag and took it off of him. He tossed it aside. He then searched him for weapons. "Hmm I must say you're body is quite nice." he hummed as he rubbed his hand down Yugi's stomach.

Yugi growled. "Search for weapons but keep your hands to yourself."

"Now how can i do both?" Atem asked. "How about we find if there's a weapon down here." He put his hand down Yugi's pants.

Yugi struggled. "Stop it!"

Atem laughed and took his hand out of his pants. "Maybe later." he found all the weapons and throw them. Yugi gaped at how far. It'll take him weeks to find all of them!

"So Muto let's go talk about this number of yours." Atem smirked. He cursed himself for not bringing rope before he took off his belt and bound Yugi's arms with that. Yugi struggled at first but Atem just held him firmly. "Keep that up and I'll just kill you like i originally planned."

Yugi stopped. His anger rose. He didn't know who this vampire was but he was going to kill him. Even if it was the last thing he did.

Atem threw Yugi into the living room as he smirked. Yugi glared at him from the ground. Atem just smirked down at him as he shut and locked the door. In more than one way.

"Why don't you lay there for a little while and talk to your pal." Atem smirked as he walked over him.

"Yugi." Ryou said.

"Ryou?" Yugi looked to his left to find Ryou on his knees tied up.

"Well guess i'm screwed huh? If they caught you there's no doubt they'll catch Malik." Ryou said

"They're after Malik too?" Yugi asked. "Why do they want us?"

"I have no clue. They haven't told me a thing." Ryou said.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked. "They didn't bite you did they?"

"No i wasn't bitten. Yet." Ryou said looking away.

"How did they get you?"

"We were out looking for you."

Yugi gulped. "So they caught you because you were out for me. I'm sorry."

"For what? Running off and scaring us to death or getting me caught?" Ryou asked coldly.

Yugi tensed. "Both."

Ryou sighed. "Why did you leave?"

"I can't sit around."

"So train. Work. Do something. Not leave."

"Ryou I have to find that killed my parents."

"We get that but just running off like that was the worst thing you could do."

"No sitting there and doing nothing is the worst thing i could do."

Ryou stayed silent for a while before he spoke. "Yugi i know how you feel."

Yugi looked down. He knew Ryou did. Both Ryou and Malik did. "I know."

"After finding my mother and sister I was the same way. Hell bent on finding that blood sucker who did it. But when I did find him. He was nothing but a monster."

Yugi listened.

"He was crazy. Class E. His mind was gone and he was feeding on an animal. I killed him. I lost it that day. Lost my mind on him. After his body was in front of me. I looked at my reflection in his blood. I looked no different than the monster that laid in front of me."

Yugi glanced to the side to see the vampires listening as well. Did Ryou know they were listening?

"In that moment I realized I didn't feel any better. It's not like killing him made my sister and mother come back. It didn't make the pain go away. I broke down right then and there. Malik had to drag me back to headquarters and knock me out to calm me down. Don't get me wrong I don't regret killing that bastard and him being gone from this world helps me a bit. I know he can't take anyone else's family members from them but it didn't make me feel better about their deaths." Ryou sighed. "I don't want to see you like that Yugi. I don't want you to see yourself as a monster."

It went dead silent for a good 10 minutes. Neither the hunters nor the vampires said anything. What _could_ they say? Sorry for your loss? Sorry your mother and sister were killed by a blood crazed monster? They all knew that wouldn't help. Hell Yugi had heard it as much as Ryou had.

"Well that explains why you're a hunter." Bakura suddenly spoke.

Ryou didn't react. Not even a nod.

"But what I don't get is why you saw yourself as a monster after killing a lost cause yet can kill perfectly good vampires any other day." Atem said as he leaned on the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Ryou asked looking at him.

Atem pushed off the wall and walked over to them. "You sit here and saw you saw yourself as a monster. You killed a level E. He wasn't what you think. Level E's aren't vampires nor are they human. We don't accept level E's as our kind. Hell we kill them whenever we run into them."

Ryou looked away. "What does it matter?"

"Because you killed someone who was on death row anyways and felt bad but every other day you kill a citizen of our realm. Someone who can very well feed out of a bag instead of a human and feel nothing. What is the point of ridding the world of a monster if you kill the innocent every day?" Atem asked.

"You call your kind innocent yet you feed off the life of others." Ryou said.

"Like you humans are any better?" Bakura snorted.

"What?" Ryou asked.

"Hamburgers, pork chops, chicken, steaks. Should i continue? That's their lives you're taking aren't they? All for the sake of living. We can't eat meat but don't make us out to be the bad guys when humans aren't any better." Bakura said.

Ryou glared at him. "I'm a vegetarian."

"Good for you so is Atem." Bakura said

Yugi looked to Atem. "How are you a vegetarian?"

"I drink from donors. As in I drink from bags. Not a living source." Atem said. "Its how I was raised."

"So you _don't_ drink from humans?" Yugi asked.

"No." Atem said.

"But that doesn't excuse the rest of your kind." Ryou said.

"We can say the same for humans. One of you being a vegetarian doesn't excuse the rest of your race." Bakura said. "Humankind is no better than Vampirekind."

Another dead silence. Yugi hated to admit it but Bakura's words made him think. Why did humans think they were better than vampires anyways. Yugi didn't hate vampires really. He hated the rogues. Level E's. If others got in his way then so be it.

"So shrimp. You got a rogue to go after?" Bakura asked.

Yugi looked away. "What's it to you?"

"You know anything about him?" Atem asked.

"No." Yugi muttered.

"Then you ran for nothing?" Ryou asked. "You don't know anything and yet you still ran off?"

Yugi shrugged. "I would have found something out somewhere."

"How long ago did this happen?" Atem asked.

"I was 5. So 14 years ago." Yugi said.

"He could very well be dead. Rogues don't last very long. Most are killed off within a year after they go rogue." Atem said.

"If that's the case then I'll search till I find out for sure if he is or not." Yugi said.

"Determined aren't you?" Atem asked a slight smirk coming to his face.

Yugi narrowed his eyes at him. "Your point is?"

"No point a statement." Atem shrugged. "Anyways we need to figure out what we're doing now."

"What you're not gonna kill us like you planned?" Yugi sneered.

"Hm." Bakura hummed. "Tempting. But no."

"Why not?" Ryou asked.

"Because you two aren't all that bad." Atem said.

"Well Ryou isn't." Bakura said

"Piss off." Yugi glared.

Bakura just laughed. "Well we can't let you two loose."

Yugi growled. "You can't keep us here. The hunters' HQ best masters will come find us."

"He's actually got a point Bakura. And we'll be killed for sure." Atem said.

"Then what do you suggest? They'll run if we let them free and you know that if they go back we'll be hunted for sure." Bakura glared at the other vampire.

"Move them." Atem said.

Yugi growled. "Touch me and I'll kill you."

"Shut up shrimp we're talking." Bakura waved him off absentmindedly. "Move them where?"

"Marik's tunnels?" Atem asked. "No one can find them down there except us."

"Makes sense. Yeah why not?" Bakura shrugged. "Let's get them there then tell him."

"Fine." Atem went to Yugi who scooted back.

"Touch me and I'll scream at the top of my lungs." Yugi threatened.

"Well then we'll just have to take care of that." Atem smirked. He grabbed Yugi's face and forced him to look into his eyes. Yugi felt himself grow tired before the world went black.

*POV Change*

Atem watched as Yugi's body collapsed to the ground.

"Harsh." Bakura said though he was clearly smirking.

"Whatever. Let's go." Atem said as he picked up Yugi and threw him over his shoulder.

Bakura looked to Ryou. "Do I need to do the same to you?"

Ryou with a look of a mixture of shock and fear on his face shook his head. "N-no."

"Smart one." Bakura smirked and picked him up. He threw Ryou over his shoulder as Ryou grunted.

Atem nodded before they left.

It took maybe an hour to get to the tunnels. Atem and Bakura were able to get into them without any problems. They took some twists and turns before coming to a room. Atem put Yugi on the ground as Bakura did the same.

"I don't suggest trying to escape. These tunnels are so confusing to those who don't know them you'd die before get close to the exit." Bakura told Ryou who just nodded.

Atem shrugged. "Might want to tell this one that when he wakes up. Though your door will be locked from the outside."

Ryou nodded.

"Hm you're a smart one." Atem said before they left. The locked the door.

Atem looked into the small window in the door and watched the boys for a minute. Ryou moved closer to Yugi almost like he was ready to defend him if anything happened. He snorted before walking away.

*Meanwhile*

"What do you mean they've been taken!?" Malik yelled at the council.

"Muto ran off and Ryou followed. We believe that they haven't returned because they were captured by some S class vampires." the first member said.

"We have to get them back!" Malik yelled.

"That won't be possible." another member said.

"What!?"

"These are class S vampires we are talking about. We can't just charge out there. The loss of your friends is quite sad but we do not have the necessity to go for them." a third member said.

"That's bullshit! They are part of _your_ organization! How can you just turn your backs on them!?"

"I suggest you watch your tongue." the first gorwled.

"If you won't go for them I will." Malik threatened.

"Then you three will be thrown out." the fifth and oldest council member said.

"Good at least we won't turn our backs on each other. Go to hell." Malik growled before walking out.

He was determined to find them at all costs. He just didn't know how great that cost would be.

 **Yay! Another story updated! I think i'm doing good! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all here's the next update of a slayer's vampire! R &R!**

Yugi struggled against the vampire. Atem dragged him through extremely confusing tunnels easily. If they got too far deep in he and Ryou would never find their way out.

"Would you stop struggling already? It's useless. You're not getting free." Atem said annoyed.

"I'll never stop fighting!" Yugi growled.

"Which will make this all the more fun when i finally break you." He smirked.

"You'll never break me!" Yugi yelled.

"For fucks sake shut him up already!" Bakura growled.

"You're one to talk. Yours won't stop that damn whimpering." Atem glared at the other vampire.

"At least mine's got a gag." Bakura growled.

"Fine you want me to gag? Fine." Atem tour some of Yugi's shirt off.

"What the hell are you do-" Yugi was cut off by Atem shoving it in his mouth then tying it behind his head.

"There. If you had just been quiet from the start you never would have had to be gagged." Atem smirked.

Yugi glared at him. He couldn't wait till he could kill this damned vampire. Atem looked him up and down.

"Well you know what half your shirt is torn anyways. Why don't we just take the rest off?" He smirked before ripping the rest of Yugi's shirt off. Yugi's eyes widened. Atem smirked and picked him up. "Hmm let's have that fun we talked about earlier."

Yugi struggled. He kicked his feet, tried to twist out of his arms, anything to get free but Atem's grip only tightened.

"We'll be in the south tunnels. Don't come bothering us." Atem smirked before walking away. Yugi looked at Ryou in pure terrer as he got smaller and smaller.

Before Yugi knew it he was dropped into a bed. The gag muffled his yelp of shock. He squirmed back trying to get as far away from Atem as pissible. His hands being bound behind him isn't helping.

"Now." Atem shut the large metal door before locking it both physically and with magic. "Let's take those pants off." he smirked and walked over to the bed. Yugi tried to kick him. Atem merely caught his leg and pinned it down then the other. "Now now don't be like that. I promise you'll enjoy this." he smirked baring his fangs.

Yugi shook his head and struggled. If he got bitten his entire life was over. And that wasn't an exageration. The organization would kill him. He felt tears fall as he struggled.

Atem stopped and looked at him. "Well that's no fun. You broke too easily."

Yugi looked up at him. Did this mean he wouldn't bite him?

"What's with you. You've been a fighter this whole time. So what changed you?" Atem took the gag out of Yugi's mouth. "Tell me."

"You can't bite me!" Yugi said.

"Oh?" Atem asked.

"If you do and I go back they'll-"

"That doesn't matter." Atem said

"What?" Yugi asked.

"You're never going back. I can drink from you all I want and no one would ever know." Atem smirked.

"I'm getting out of here. I will get free and go back." Yugi growled.

"To what? Huh? You ran away when you were suspended. You think they're gonna take you back?"

Yugi paled. Atem was right. He had run off to hunt when he was suspended. They would never take him back. Not even his master. He was done for. Even if he got free he had no where to go. If he went back they'd charge him with treason for letting Atem get ahold of his tags. The penalty is life in their prison.

Atem smirked. He knew he was right. He leaned down to bite Yugi's neck. Yugi's didn't fight it anymore. Either way his life was over.

"Mmm good boy. Accept your fate." Atem smirked and bit into Yugi's neck.

Yugi let the tears fall. That was it. He was pierced. His life was done for.

Atem drank from him for a bit before stopping and sealing him. "Damn. You taste amazing." he looked down at him to see him crying. "Chill out. It's not the end of the world. On the plus side I've decided to keep you alive. You're going to be my new blood bag."

Yugi turned his head away as he cried.

Atem grabbed his chin and made him look at him. "Don't worry. At least now you get to live."

Yugi gulped. He was going to be locked up used as a bloodbag? He'd rather die.

"Please just let me go. I won't tell. I can't. If I go back now I'd be killed." Yugi said. "Please."

"No." He reached into the drawer of the side table next to the bed. He saddled Yugi and unbound his hands from behind his back. Before he could fight or flee Atem tied his wrists to the bed. Yugi gulped and looked at him.

"Now. You're going to tell me what I want to know." Atem said as he got up.

Yugi watched him.

"What does the number on your tag mean?" Atem asked as he went to a tote and rummaged through it.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Yugi said.

"Oh don't do that. You'll piss me off and believe me you don't want me pissed off." Atem said standing. He held something behind his back but no matter how hard he tried Yugi couldn't see what it was.

"I-I don't." Yugi said. Of course he knew. It was his tag after all but he wasn't about to tell it to a vampire.

"You disappoint me my pet." Atem said before he suddenly put something on Yugi's neck. Yugi tried to see what it was but Atem was too fast. "You will tell me."

"I told you I don-" Yugi was cut off by his own scream as felt an electric shock run through him. He screamed until it stopped. He panted as tears fell. Atem was smirking.

"Let's trying this again. Tell me what the numbers mean." Atem said.

"I-I don't know." Yugi stuttered.

The shock came again only now it was longer. He jerked around and tried to get free from the ropes. The pain got worse before it suddenly stopped again.

"P-please stop. Please." Yugi begged.

"Tell what the numbers mean." Atem said.

"Ok ok! Just please stop!" Yugi said.

Atem smirked. "Fast learner." Atem brushed his hand on Yugi's cheek.

'Lie.' Yugi thought. 'Something believable.' He gulped and looked up at Atem. "I-Its a tracking number." Yugi said.

"A tracking number." Atem said in disbelief.

"Y-yes if a hunter is missing for 48 hours they activate it." Yugi said.

"Well then guess we better get rid of the tags." Atem smirked.

Internally Yugi jumped for joy. If a hunter isn't attached to the tag they are assigned they are automatically put on the death list. This keeps any vampires who may be searching for them lead to believe their search will be pointless. This way they could make their way back to the organization without having to worry about being hunted.

In Yugi and Ryou's case this meant the only vampires they had to escape were the ones holding them captive. Yugi couldn't go back to the organization but maybe Ryou could. If that was the case he could have Ryou persuade them he was absolutely dead. He could get away without being publicly executed.

"Now what else do I need to know huh?" he smirked down at Yugi.

Yugi gulped. "I don't know much else. I-I was a low level hunter."

"I know that's a lie." Atem said.

Yugi looked away. He wasn't sure why he was trying to keep everything such a secret. He was already going to be on the organization's death list, so why did he care if they knew or not?

"Well?" Atem asked holding up the remote to the shock collar.

"Ok ok I-I'll tell you anything you want to know." Yugi said quickly.

"Perfect." Atem smirked and lowered the remote. "Tell me everything and you won't be hurt."

Yugi started telling him everything. At least everything he knew up to his level. He may have been one of the best slayers but he still wasn't as highly valued as say his master, or the council.

By the end he'd revealed ways the slayers were trained and how they chose their specicif weapons to housing in the HQ and all. He gave everything up. His life was over so what did it matter?

"Good boy." Atem smirked and removed the shock collar. He replace it with awhat Yugi saw as a dog collar. He glared at the vampire. What was he some pet? Atem put a chain leash on the collar before going to untie the rope. "Make one wrong move I break your neck. Is that clear?"

Yugi nodded.

"Good." Atem said and untied the ropes freeing Yugi's arms. Yugi rubbed his wrists. They hurt from the rough rope. "Let's go see if Marik is back." he smirked. "After all we wouldn't want my cute little pet being without his little friends would we?"

"F-friends? as in plural?" Yugi asked.

"Well yes. I'm sure the little kitten has told you. Marik wants your friend." Atem said as he started walking. He pulled the leash making Yugi stumble forward. He'd forgotten that Ryou told him they were after Malik. He just hoped Malik was smart enough to stay in the HQ.

Yugi stared down as he followed Atem through the halls. They all looked the same. He'd never find his way out of here. At least not without a lot of careful planning.

He followed Atem into a room and saw Malik on a collar next to a man with crazy sandy blond hair.

"Ah you did get him. Perfect." Atem smirked.

"Yes." The man smirked and licke his lips. "I've tasted him already too."

"That fast huh?" Atem asked.

Yugi tensed. Malik was drunken from too. And if he and Malik were he had no doubt Ryou was as well. They were all as good as dead.

"Of course. He's looks so delicious." the man smirked.

Malik looked to Yugi. "Y-Yugi."

Yugi turned his head away not being able to face him. This revealed his own bite mark to Malik who gasped in response.

"Now shall we go see how the other is doing?" Atem smirked.

"Yes." the man nodded and walked pulling Malik by the leash. Atem did the same pulling Yugi.

Yugi walked along side Malik as Atem walked next to Marik.

"Mal...I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Yugi muttered.

"Well I won't deny that." Malik said.

That stung Yugi like nothing else.

"But that doesn't matter now. What matters is how we're going to survive this." Malik said.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." Yugi sighed. "He said I'm his pet."

"Yeah I got the same thing." Malik said.

Yugi nodded.

"Let's go you two." Atem ordered pulling the leash harshly.

Yugi grunted as he stumbled. "Don't do that."

"What was that?" Atem grabbed the leash just bellow the clip connected to his collar. He pulled Yugi's face so they were inches apart. "I'll do whatever the hell I please to you. Is that understood?"

"Just leave him alone." Malik growled.

"Stay out of this." Atem growled at him before looking back to Yugi. "Is. That. Understood?"

Yugi glared at him. "Yes. Sir." he mocked Atem's tone. This earned a slap from the vampire. Yugi head turned to the sie from the blunt force. He stared down.

"You will learn respect, pet." Atem growled. "Do I make myself clear?"

Yugi continued staring down as he nodded.

"Look at me when I ask you a question." Atem growled.

Yugi looked at him. "Yes sir." he said softly.

"Good." Atem stood straight as he looked down at Yugi. "Let's go." he pulled him into another room. The man followed with Malik. Yugi kept his eyes down as he walked. He was afraid or anything. He was keeping himself from openly glaring at the vampire and earning another slap or worse.

"Training him huh?" Bakura smirked. "Looks like you got your toy Marik."

"Yes." the man Yugi now knew as Marik nodded. "Did you bite yours yet?"

"Oh yes." Bakura smirked.

Yugi tensed. All three of them. All three were officially dead.

Atem seemed to sense his tension and smirked. "Such terrer. You act as if you'd be given a chance to be killed." Atem leaned into his ear. "You're mine forever."

Yugi gulped. He stared down. He heard a foot step before Marik spoke harshly.

"No. You will not go to him." Marik growled.

"But-" Malik started.

"I said no. Make me repeat it again and you will never see him again." Marik growled.

Yugi looked to Malik to see him gulp and nod. He had no doubt Malik was just as terrified as he was. He looked to Ryou to see the same terrer.

"Now what shall we do?" Bakura asked.

"We need to lock them up and go get rid of their tags. My pet here told me what they mean." Atem smirked.

Both Malik and Ryou looked at Yugi accusingly. Yugi looked down.

"And what does it mean?" Bakura asked.

"Its a tracking number." Atem said.

"Then let's get rid of the tags." Marik said holding up Malik's tag.

Yugi looked to Malik who looked at him confused. He knew Ryou had the same look. Malik soon caught onto to the lie and nodded just slightly.

"Question is how should we lock them up." Atem said. "I say separately."

"M-Master." Yugi said softly.

Atem looked to him. "What?" he asked harshly.

"I-if you do separate us can we a-atleast be near eachother?" Yugi asked. He only called him master because he wanted to be on his good side. Gain his trust before escaping.

"Hmm." Atem thought.

"We can use the cages." Bakura said.

Yugi looked at him.

"That's true. Alright Bakura watch Marik and I's pets while we bring the cages in." Atem said. He pulled Yugi's leash forcing him forward to Bakura who took hold of his leash. "Don't drink from him." Atem growled at him.

"Chill out Kodai. I have a source of my own." he said.

Marik brought Malik over and gave Bakura the same warning before the two left the room.

Yugi looked around. It was nearly dark in the room. Only a couple candles lit the room. He was surprised he could see honestly.

Atem brought in what was clearly a dog cage. Yugi gulped. Marik came in carrying two.

"Alright let's go." Atem took Yugi's leash and pulled him. Yugi followed. He stared at the cage in shock. These vampires were really putting them in cages? Atem forced Yugi to his knees. "In." he opened the door. Yugi could feel everyone's eyes on him. He could only imagine the shock on Ryou and Malik's faces. Here he was the strongest of the three, the slaughter of the most vampires of the three, on his knees about to crawl into a dog cage and getting locking in by a vampire.

Yugi avoided looking at them as he crawled in and sat down. He was glad there was at least room to move. He watched Atem take out a padlock and lock him in. Yugi looked away as Atem slipped in two bowls on held water the other held near rotten vegetables and a piece of meat. Yugi stared at the food. Did this vampire really expect him to trust the food?

"Better eat or you'll get weak." Atem said before walking away.

Yugi heard the same happen to Ryou and Malik. He looked at them before looking down. The vampires made sure the cages were all locked then left.

Time passed. Yugi didn't know how much but he assumed at least more than an hour. He had tried multiplet times to pull the cage open. He kicked it, pushed it, hit it. Anything to get free. He sighed.

"I'm sorry guys. I thought they'd just put us in rooms close to each other. I didn't think they'd put us in cages." Yugi said.

"It's fine. We'll get out of this." Malik said.

"What's the point?" Ryou asked. "Even if we do escape if we don't get killed by them we'll be killed by the organization. Either way our lives are over."

Yugi sighed and laid down. "I guess so."

Malik sighed. "It's gonna be ok. We'll figure this out. For now let's play along until we find away out."

They nodded. Yugi hoped it'd be soon. He closed his eyes and let exhaustion take him over.

 **Hey all! Hope you enjoyed this! now here's the bad news this summer I may not have internet often to update. I can do the best I can and that's it. Sorry. I'll do my best I promise. In the mean time I'll at least work on the chapters if I can't update then post everything I have done! But i have at least 4 more weeks to do updates soooo I'm gonna do as many as possible! Please Review!**


End file.
